The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula hybrid plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKM06’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKM06’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a planned cross between two Campanula hybrids; the female parent being an unnamed, proprietary Campanula variety (unpatented) and the male parent being an unnamed, proprietary Campanula variety (unpatented). The initial crossing was performed in April 2014 by the Inventor in Søhus, Denmark, followed by further testing after vegetative propagation since then. The inventor selected ‘PKM06’ on the basis of blue double flowers and compact growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings in Søhus, Denmark has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.